


Nerds in Glasses

by whiteroses77



Series: First Times [2]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, First Time, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-24
Updated: 2011-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-06 06:10:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteroses77/pseuds/whiteroses77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark goes on a mission to the past, and accidently puts the future on it's path</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nerds in Glasses

**Author's Note:**

> Companion piece to 'You Made Me This Way' can be read alone. Based on Lois's statement about preferring nerds in glasses. In Crusade.

TITLE: Nerds in Glasses  
PAIRING: Clark/Lois  
AUTHOR: Whiteroses77 (whiterose) RATING: NC-17   
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story  
AUTHORS NOTE: Companion piece to 'You Made Me This Way' can be read alone. Based on Lois's statement about preferring nerds in glasses. In Crusade. 

 Fort Ryan - just outside Metropolis Fall 2003

He hated time travel. Nothing good ever came of it. It wasn't great adventures in a Delorean or good times in a phone box. His experience with time travel had more in common with deadly man-machines trying to erase his existence and putting his loved ones in danger. This one was supposed to be simple leap in, do what needed doing, and leap home.

Except; he had to face his father in law. Correction; in this time his future father-in-law, General Sam Lane. With the help of, his wife, his mother's connections in Washington and the fortress AI. He was able to create fake credentials to enter the base as an administrator. So he could search for clues for the JLA investigation, into the government plans for meta-humans. His mom's sources believe it started here around this time.

He made it through the gates no problems. Now he is sitting across from his father- in-law. Sam was doing a lot grunting, reading the documents he just gave him.

He tossed them on the desk.

"Well, I ain't got time to hand hold kid. I have boys out there that need turning into real men, men willing to fight and die for their country. Not pen pushers."

“I understand, Sir."

Sam Lane gave him the once over, he stuck his cigar in his mouth. "Sure you do kid. You just do whatever you need to do, but don't bother me."

He didn't mind the dismissive attitude. That was the whole point of his persona, to be as unthreatening as possible. As far away from Superman as he could get.

He adjusted his glasses. "Yes Sir."

All of a sudden, the door flung open. In walked a sweaty and dirt stained Lois Lane, "Daddy can I talk to you for a minute?"

"What is Lo? I'm busy at the moment." The General started looking around and eventually grabbed his cap off the top of a filing cabinet.

"Daddy, some of the base kids asked me to the movies. Can I go?"

"Have you unpacked our cases?"

Lois admitted, "No Sir - not yet." 

"You know the rules Lo. Tasks have to be done before any furloughs."

He saw an almost defeated look pass over her features. Before she then stood to attention. "Yes Sir!"

That was his girl. Don't let him see any weakness.

As she turned to leave the office that's when she spotted him, she looked embarrassed for a moment knowing he'd seen her berated.   He gave her a little smile. The General said "Ah Lois, this is the new administrator he's gonna be around for a while."

She stuck out her hand. "Hi, I'm Lois, Lois Lane."

He took her hand. "I’m Callum Ellison it is nice to meet you."

~*~

The next few days passed quietly, He made sure it looked like he was doing his job. All the while trying to find any of the evidence, he needed.

Until the day, Lois Lane decided to push herself in to his life as usual. Just walked into the office sat down and started asking questions.

What was he was doing? Where was he from? How old was he? What did he do when he wasn't at work? At first, he thought she was suspicious of him. But quickly realized she was lonely.

He asked her why she wasn't out with her friends on the base. She told him, the General spent a lot of time travelling; she had never made any real friends. She wasn't really into girly things like shopping and make up, so she didn't have much in common with the girls. The boys always liked her at first but couldn't seem to handle her strong attitude. They hated the fact she could do things just as well as they could.

"Is that why you were covered in dirt the other day when we met?" he asked her.

She tossed her head back like she did when she was proud of herself. She smirked and said, “Yeah, I beat them around the assault course."

He couldn’t help but grin at her. She might scare other guys off with her challenging manner. But it was one of the things that had attracted him the most about her, the thing that had always turned him on.

He should have known right there and then to stay away from her. Knew he was looking at her with the experience of loving her for years.

That within a year, his seventeen year old self wouldn't appreciate what was in front of him. That his feelings for her; would confuse him for a long time. But he could never stand to see anyone suffer, especially his Lois.

He knew too much about loneliness and feeling like an outsider. He couldn't just stand by and not help, not when he could be there for her just for a little while.

~*~

That's how the outings started. Spending time talking to her, going to the movies, he even took her to a monster truck rally. He didn't even realise what was happening until one day they were sat in Centennial Park in Metropolis. They were having a picnic. She pointed out the Daily Planet Globe.

"See that building there, that's the Daily Planet. My cousin Chloe is going to work there one day."

"You seem so sure."

"You haven't met Chloe; she doesn't let anything stop her. She's wanted it as far back as I can remember. She loves uncovering things. She has files on everything. Her favourite people, her favourite places, I think she even as one on which is the best coffee at Starbucks."

 He laughed, that was definitely Chloe.

"What about you, have you ever thought about journalism?"

"I don't think I'd be any good at it."

"Why."

"Because; you have to poke your nose in where it's not wanted, I think people have the right to have secrets, as along as nobody gets hurt. Growing up as an army brat teaches you some things have to be confidential, or it puts people in danger!"

This was why he loved her, why she took his secret in her stride.

"I'd rather protect people than ruin lives!"

That was his girl. He leaned over and kissed her cheek. Lois looked shy for a moment then he saw her eyes darken then she leaned forward and kissed him on the mouth.

He felt himself harden. He pulled away and stood up. Shit. No, this wasn't happening.

He was not this type of man; he wasn't going to take advantage of seventeen-year-old girl. Even if in the future, she was his wife.

They returned to the car and set off back to the base. Lois was quiet but fidgeting. He didn't know what to say. How did he let this happen?

It all fell into place, the outings - truck rally - movies - picnic - it was Lois's list of perfect dates; the only thing missing was dancing in the rain. Time travel gave him a headache.

Was Lois's list based on what he'd done now? God, he remembered now, his mom when he first started wearing the glasses full time. She had chuckled and told him - Lois had said when they first met that she preferred nerds in glasses to farm boys and now she finally had what she wanted. He also remembered where he got the idea for glasses in the first place. The alternate reality Lois had made him wear them as a disguise.

Shit. What was he supposed to do?

When they had arrived back, Lois reached for the door handle and said, "I’m sorry."

He had to be as honest as he could under the circumstances. He reached out and held her hand, "I'm the one who’s sorry; I do want you Lois. But I'll be leaving soon. I will have to leave you behind. I don't want to take advantage of you."

She got out of the car and walked away.

This job had to finish tonight he had to get out of here.

~*~

He had collected everything he'd found and just hoped it was enough. All he had to do now was say goodbye to Lois.

He heard a knock on his door, he opened it, stood on his step was Lois Lane in a dress. It wasn't a knockout dress. It was a blue floral summer dress. She was beautiful.

"You look lovely."

She looked bashful. "It's the only dress I have. I've never worn it before."

He smiled at her.

She continued. “I know you’re leaving. I know you think that you would be taking advantage of me. But I think I love you. I've never felt like this before!"

Before he had chance to reply the heavens opened up and rain poured down. Was this a sign?

He walked out into the rain. He offered her his hand. "Dance with me. Lois."

They danced until Lois started to shiver. He picked her up and took her into the bedroom.

He helped her out of her dress. She stood there looking nervous, her hands covering her breasts. He gently pulled her hands away and told her honestly.

 "You’re beautiful."

He took off his glasses and removed his shirt.

She reached out first to his face and then his chest. "No, you’re the one who’s beautiful."

He took hold of her hand and kissed her palm. He pulled her towards him. He kissed her slowly but deeply until her hands came up to his hair.

He walked her backwards to the bed. He laid them down gently. And he just touched her, with his hands, mouth, fingers, and tongue. He had her whimpering and trembling as he sucked on her breast.

He told her how sexy she was. That he wanted to be inside her. Then for a spilt second he saw a shadow of nervousness in her eyes. He had to ask the question, "Lois, haven’t you done this before?"   She swallowed nervously, "No, I wanted a boy called Wes but he wouldn't, he said I was too young then. I've made out with some guys. - She looked in embarrassed - the last guy tried to go too far and I broke his arm." 

A primitive instinct came to the surface in him. He wanted to break more than the guy's arm.

She was his.

She was always going to be his. He was going to make sure no other man ever measured up.

Now he knew why Lois had felt she needed to seduce him that night at Atlantis. She had claimed him; so he could never forget the woman in the red dress.

Lois was waiting for his reaction.

"Good!" Then he claimed her mouth.

He slid his hand down through soft curls down into the wetness that was waiting for him. He couldn't help the growl in his throat. He followed the trail his hand had just gone and feasted on her juices. He heard her above him moaning, he then used a touch of super speed.

Her hands gripped his hair, her back arching off the bed, trying to push her-self further into his mouth. He used his fingers then, lifted his head to watch her ride them.

He encouraged her with words, he only ever used in the bedroom. He watched her come; it was always one of the most amazing moments of his life.

While she was recovering, he took his pants and boxers off. Waiting for her to be ready he stroked his erection. He knew she was watching him. He waited to see what she would do. Finally, she reached out and gave him a long stroke.

"It's bigger than I thought." "Do you like it?" "Yeah" "Do you want to suck it?" She looked at his cock and then licked her lips. "Yes, I want to."

He had her sit up against the headboard. Then he knelt in front of her; guided himself to her mouth. She gave the head a tentative lick and then went back for more and sucked the head in.

"Hmm yeah, that's it baby. That's good. Can you take some more. Yeah. Fuck that's so good."

In his own past when he and Lois were dating, the first time Lois had given him a blowjob it had been incredible. She had been in complete control. She had swallowed him down easy. It had been so good he hadn't even cared how she'd learnt it. Now it mattered. He pulled out so he could talk to her.

She was flushed and sweating, her lips were puffy and red; she was glorious.

He kissed her. "I want you to take it all!"

With steely determination, she nodded. "Yes."

He let her take charge. She licked him then sucked him back in. She tried to swallow him straight away and gagged.

He stroked her face to calm her down. "Relax; take your time, slowly deep breaths."

Then he pushed in and down he rubbed her jaw and throat as she swallowed. "That's it" he thrust a few more times. He knew he had to stop or it would over for him. He pulled away and brought them both down to the mattress.

"I want you to turn over on your hands and knees." She looked at him dubiously. "It's okay; it'll be easier for you at first."

He never wanted to hurt Lois but with his size and this being her first time, he might. They got into position and he kissed and massaged her back to relax her.

Then he entered her. God, she was so wet for him. She whimpered and spread her legs wider and that allowed him all the way in. Then he set up a rhythm that had them both gasping and moaning, and then he switched positions so she was on top, her arms and legs wrapped round him, with him thrusting up in to her.

Lois was crying out his name. "Oh Callum, Cal, Cal, Kal yes Kal!"

They switched again with her underneath him where she always belonged. He took her slowly now. But kissing her hard, until her nails clawed his ass.

That was too much. He sped up and took them both over the edge.

He held her in his arms and just before she fell asleep, she whispered. "I love you Kal."

"I love you too, Lo." He whispered back when he knew she was a sleep.

He redressed her with super speed. He collected the things that he was taking back with him. Then he slipped into the Suit and then he flew Lois back to her home.

She drowsily opened her eyes during the trip and just smiled. Then she fell back to sleep. He tucked her in bed and then he returned to his home.

~epilogue~

He opened the door to their apartment. His wife was standing in front of the window, gazing out to the city.

"Did you have a good time?" she asked.

"Did you already know?"

She turned then. “Maybe; I thought about it after my trip into the past, especially considering I've always had reoccurring dreams about a guy in a red cape."

"I didn't think you were going to wake up and see me."

"Still didn't quite believe it until you went on the mission though."

"Why couldn't you believe it Lois, you did it to me."

Her eyes narrowed. Then she actually smirked at him. "Because I couldn't believe Clark Kent, Saint of Boy-scouts taught me how to give a blowjob!" Then she punched him on the arm.

She ran off towards the bedroom. She wasn't angry. He grinned. A second later, he was tackling her to the bed.

~*~

Later in bed together, Lois's head lay on his chest. "I’ve been thinking, Smallville. We have both been back, and thought we were interfering in the timeline. But it seems we were always supposed to. What if we keep going back?"

"Why do you say that?"

"I was remembering the day of my mom's funeral. Afterwards we went back home and the General locked himself away with bottle of whiskey. Lucy started crying she wanted cocoa and cookies like mom gave us. I looked but I couldn’t find the cookies but Lucy wouldn't stop crying, so I decided to go to the store and buy some. But I couldn't find the store and then I got lost trying to find my way home. I was so scared. But then a man found me. He told me I was safe. He held my hand and took me home. I know I should been scared of the man but I wasn't I just knew he wouldn't hurt me. I never knew who he was. Was it you Smallville? Did you come back and save me like you always do?"

"I don't know Lois. But I know I'd do anything for you."  
  
THE END


End file.
